no matter what story is told, our love will always hold
by CasMyAssbutt
Summary: Klaroline. Klaroline everywhere.
1. Yasmin-Dylan

**a/n -** I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. IT IS PAINFUL. The title I just made up while I'm editing/uploading this so I'll probably change it because _bleh_. Also, school is just wonderful. Cheers to climbing lots of stairs at eight in the morning. Also, ALSO, I'm just uploading whatever I had saved here so it's really incomplete but I just wanted you guys to know I'm still alive and I'll finish this if you want me to.

**if you're wondering what this is:** Klaroline as characters from other shows (or books, maybe). Not 100% following the storyline.

* * *

><p><span>Number One:<span> Klaroline as Yasmin/Dylan from the _Bratz_ movie.

.

Caroline Forbes is not the kind of girl who's life revolves around a guy— a _boy_. She is a strong, independent almost-woman and she does not dwell on what hormonal youths think about her— _anymore_.

She has always lived by the rule that she comes first. Not that she wants anyone to idolise her, she just wants to love herself and be happy with that. Of course she wants someone to love her, too. But right now Elena and Bonnie do, and that's enough for her.

_Think about yourself, Caroline. Don't let anyone disrespect you because you deserve to be respected._ That's what she tells herself walking into her new high school for the first time. She is not letting herself be used again.

So there she is—walking down the hallway, taking everything in. And there he is—bumping into her.

He doesn't say anything. He just smiles at her and hands her the schedule she dropped. Then he walks away.

She forgets about him as the day progresses. She sits with Elena and Bonnie at lunch although they notice the different 'cliques'. Most of which (_all_ of which) are organised by which school club you're in. They have tryouts for each club after school, but Caroline hopes they don't have to split up at lunch tomorrow.

After the last class of the day, Caroline heads to cheer tryouts. There she meets Queen Rebekah Mikaelson. And, oddly enough, likes her. Or, admires and respects her at least.

She makes the squad — _of course_ — but somehow becomes the Queen's minion in the process.

"Caroline, darling," she says. "Grab my things." So Caroline does (because she's a _recovering_ people pleaser and she's allowed to make mistakes in the rehab process) and she waddles after Rebekah to her car. Soft hands gently take the sparkly pink gym bag out of Caroline's full hands. She sighs with relief when they also take the pink backpack as well. Once they do and her line of vision is cleared, she sees that it's _him_. The guy that bumped into her before.

He smiles at her when he sees her looking at him (she's not _staring_). Why is he driving Queen Rebekah around, anyway? Is he her boyfriend? Not that she cares. She's just curious.

"Thanks, love." Rebekah says and blows her an air kiss before opening the door to the passenger seat of the car. Caroline doesn't know if it was sarcastic or not but it definitely sounded like it. Maybe it was just the accent.

The next morning she's stepping out of Bonnie's car when she hears the sassy accent.

"Caroline, love!" Bonnie raises her eyebrows and Caroline sends her a sheepish smile.

"Rebekah!" Caroline greets the girl cheerfully. "This is Bon—"

"Sweetie, I'm so glad you're here! I need you to carry this—" Rebekah shoves the large box of cheerleading uniforms into Caroline's chest so she has no choice but to grip into them. "—to the music room!" She then picks up another massive box of pom-poms and puts it atop the other one. "Thanks, love you!"

Caroline looks to Bonnie, they laugh and Bonnie grabs Caroline's schoolbag for her.

"I can't believe head cheerleaders are so like in the movies!"

Caroline laughs. "Tell me about it! Before I know it I'll be doing her laundry or chopping off opponent's ponytails in a ninja costume—" Caroline freezes as she walks into the music room to come face to face with the silent mystery guy/Rebekah's maybe boyfriend.

Bonnie drops Caroline's bag and runs. Caroline glares at her retreating back before turning to smile sheepishly. "I didn't mean—I mean, I didn't— um—" Caroline blushes and looks down. He smiles at her and takes the boxes out of her hands, leaving them on the table covered in equipment. "Look, what you heard—"

He laughs then. She furrows her eyebrows.

"I assure you, I didn't hear anything, sweetheart." He smirks at her this time. She wonders what the inside joke is.

"Oh, uh, good." She nods her head, swaying on her feet. He smiles softly at her awkwardness.

"I'm deaf."

Caroline blinks at him. "You don't sound deaf."

"I wouldn't know."

Caroline's eyes widen. "Oh, I didn't mean to offend you! I normally blurt out lots of unnecessary word vomit! It happens all the time, really. Mom says I was born with it. Though, she also says it's not her fault but I think she's kind of cancelling out—"

He catches her hand in his as she's making dramatic hand gestures (another habit).

"Easy, love. I'm good at lip reading, but no one's that good." She rolls her eyes at the pet name.

"Well good to know your deafness doesn't cancel out your schmooze genes." He grins at her.

The bell rings and as they're walking to class she realises she kind of likes him. In a he's cute like a little puppy that will bite you if he feels like it way _not_ in a hot as Jensen Ackles and will leave you completely breathless (PLUS DIMPLES) way.

.

**Next:** Klaroline as Angie/James from _Under The Dome_. (Yeah, I know. I'm a terrible, awful person but I'm working on it. Quote Queen Caroline Forbes of All Things Seriously and Good Vampire-dom.)

You may request things too, you know. (Because I don't have an idea for the third chapter...)


	2. Angie-James

**a/n -** I should probably put a warning on this as the Angie/James storyline can be upsetting. I don't know how else to explain it. James was obsessive and delusional when it came to Angie but their dynamic just fascinates me.

**JuseaPeterson: **I haven't watched that but when I go to town and have better internet I'll look up their scenes and whip something together.

* * *

><p><span>Number Two:<span> Klaroline as Angie/James from _Under The Dome_.

.

She moans softly as his lips attack her stomach. He kisses up her body, along her neck, to her nose.

"I have to go to work." She mutters as his hands grip her naked hips. He hums in agreement but begins trailing his kisses downward this time. He reaches the valley between her breasts when she places her finger over his lips. He smirks at her and takes her finger in his mouth. It makes a popping sound when she tugs it out, shaking her head at him.

"Come on, love. Who do you love more? Me? Or medium wage labour?" He presses his lips to her ribcage and she pulls him gently away.

"Sorry, baby." She teases as she slides out from under him. He sighs and flips onto his back, watching her dress. "You know if I'm late again I'll lose my job and my mom will kill me."

"So you say." He mutters.

"See you later." She calls behind her as she struts out the door.

"Love you!" The door slams in answer.

.

.

.

He buys her sunflowers. Bright, beautiful, glowing yellow sunflowers. They'd brighten up her day just like she brightens up his. The craziness of the day must be getting to her. After all, a bloody dome just fell on top of their town! She must be worried sick about him.

He pulls up to the hospital where she's kindly helping out. She's so generous, always helping others. As he turns off the ignition he double checks that the flowers are in perfect condition. He couldn't claim to love her and give her anything less than perfect. That would be horrific.

Happy with the flowers, he turns around and looks out of his front window. The smile falls from his lips as he sees Caroline in her cute nurse uniform talking with a man he's never seen before. He furrows his eyebrows as he sees her grin and touch his neck. No, no. She isn't flirting. Shes just being polite. That's his girl. Polite and kind. She's probably just welcoming the newcomer.

The man winks at her as she struts away. He looks down and the flowers are squashed between his fingers.

.

.

.

He reflects on it. It isn't her fault. She would never do this to him. It's that freaky dome. It's doing something to her. He has to help her.

.

.

.

He goes to her house, and waits. She comes home late, he releases a breath of relief when he sees her blonde hair bounce though the door.

"Caroline."

She jumps around and places a hand over her chest. "Nik? What the hell!"

He sighs in relief again, hearing her say his name, and pulls her into a hug. She pats his back and starts to push on his chest. "Nik, remember when we talked about smothering?"

He releases her quickly with a smile. "I was so worried," he whispers.

"Well, relax. I'm fine." She turns around to put her handbag on the table. He frowns.

"Caroline, what's wrong?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Nothing." Shaking her head, she begins to walk away. He catches her by the wrist and yanks her back. Caroline lets out a small grunt of surprise. "Nik! Stop! Let go!"

"Caroline," he says as she struggles to get out of his tight grip. "I think you're sick."

"Me? _I'm_ the one who's sick?!" She laughs without humour, tugging at his hand.

"The dome has done something to you, sweetheart."

"The dome hasn't done anything! _You_'re the one acting insane!" He lets go of her hand to swing an arm around her stomach.

"My Caroline would never say that."

"Oh my—I knew I should have stopped this ages ago." She mutters to herself before raising her voice. "You don't _have_ a Caroline, Nik."

His grip tightens and he tries to lift her up. She flails her arms back. Her elbow catches his face and he loses his grip. She falls to the floor.

"Caroline?!" He shakes her shoulders but she doesn't wake up. "Caroline! CAROLINE?" He calms his frantic thoughts down enough to remember to check her pulse. He sighs in relief when the soft beat thumps under the tips of his fingers.

.

.

.

Caroline rubs her sore head. She pushes herself into a sitting position, the springs squeak under her. Does her bed usually do that? Blinking her eyes open, she screams when she sees where she is. She starts hyperventilating just as the door clicks open. Niklaus walks in with a smile and a tray full of food. "You slept through the night." He says.

Caroline blinks at him uncomprehendingly. "Nik? What the hell am I doing in your bomb shelter?"

He places the tray on the makeshift bed she's lying on. He sits on the opposite bed and smiles at her. "Caroline, love, you're sick." He says softly. "I'm going to make you better."

"What? What are you talking about? _I'm_ fine. You're insane!"

He shakes his head sadly at her. "It's gotten in your head. You don't know what you're saying."

"Look, I don't know why you're so—" She sigh angrily. "I don't love you, Nik. I never have."

He laughs softly. "Don't worry, love. You'll be better soon enough." He stands to leave.

"Wait? Where are you going?" He opens the door. She gasps. "Niklaus Mikaelson don't you dare leave me here! NIK! NIIIIK!"

The door clicks shut quietly and Caroline begins her long day of screaming.

.

.

.

She's sulking in the corner of the little bed when he comes back with dinner. He frowns looking at the bottom of her bed, 'I hate you' written in bacon.

She frowns when she sees his black eye and bruised knuckles. "What happened to you?" She asks quietly, mostly because her throat is sore from all the screaming she had done.

"I killed your boyfriend." She frowns.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your handsome hospital affair." He places the tray beside him as he sits on the opposite bed again. "He's gone now."

"What? Who? Enzo?" She laughs. "I talked to him for like five minutes."

He grits his teeth. "They looked like a very comfortable five minutes."

"Were you _stalking_ me?"

"I was coming to give you flowers!" He hisses, clenching his red fists.

Caroline opens her mouth to angrily retort but shuts it and gulps, registering that he had just said _killed_. "Oh, well that's very sweet of you." She says instead. A smile lights up his face.

"I needed to check on you. To see if you were alright." Caroline nods quickly.

"I'm so lucky you care so much about me, Nik." She moves to the edge of her bed and sniffs dramatically. "I think you're right. I am sick. Nik, you have to help me! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

He quickly grabs her hands in his. "Of course I will, love! I knew this wasn't you." She nods eagerly and wraps her arms around his neck. He sighs into her shoulder. Caroline quickly grabs the tray beside him and whips it around to hit his head. Niklaus grunts in surprise and holds his head. She runs as fast as she can.

.

.

.

He tells her he wishes things could be different when he locks the chains.

.

**a/n -** If you're interested there's a video on YouTube by "Angie McAlister" called "Junior & Angie - Under The Dome - So Cold". I wrote KC into most of the scenes in that three minute video. Also, I realise that I call him James not Junior, which _is_ his name, but his nickname is Junior. Just in case you were confused.


	3. Jessica-Bill

**a/n - **I love _True Blood_ so much. I ship everyone with everyone. It's so goddamn enjoyable, and a relief sometimes. So, I know this isn't 100% following the storyline of Jess and Bill but it's Klaro-verse so anything can happen *extends arms, watches penguins fly out of sleeves, watches penguins fall to ground, smiles innocently*.

* * *

><p><span>Number Three:<span> Klaroline as Jessica/Bill from _True Blood_.

.

She's tossed into his arms. She struggles and cries and pleads. He 'ssh's her and says, "Love, trust me when I say this is just as inconvenient for me." Then he sticks his fangs into her neck and her world turns black.

.

.

.

She wakes up in his arms covered in dirt—under the _ground_.

"You buried me!"

"That's because you had to complete the transition."

"Transition?"

"You're a vampire, sweetheart."

.

.

.

He scowls as he drives her to his home. She's trying her hardest not to freak out but, because everything is apparently heightened, she can't hold her tongue.

"So I have to eat people now?" He blows air through his clenched teeth and ignores her. "Well, excuse me but need I remind you that _you_ did this to _me_."

"Because my best friend decided to be the biggest idiot in the world and fall in love." He shakes his head. "With a bloody fairy."

Caroline chokes. "Okay, vampires are one thing, but _fairies_? No way."

He snorts and they fall into silence again.

"Do you have wifi?"

"Oh for—do you _ever_ stop talking?" Caroline raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms over her chest, looking out the window. He hisses under his breath before sighing. "Alright, I'm sorry. I am currently just—a little stressed."

"Forgiven." Caroline grins before eagerly facing him. "So explain it to me again."

"Well, I'm stuck with you beca—" Caroline narrows her eyes and he clears his throat. "My friend Stefan brought his girlfriend—"

"The fairy."

"Yes, the fairy." He sighs impatiently. "He brought her to _Fangtasia_ so she could read the minds of a few humans to see which one had stolen—"

"Fairies can read minds?" Caroline gapes. "That's so much cooler than being a vampire!"

He snorts. "_We_ get to live forever, and we have a few tricks up our sleeves." He smirks. "Anyway, she concluded that Gerard was the one stealing from us, which was such a pity, he really knew how to mix a drink." Caroline blinks at the obvious implied part where the poor guy didn't survive.

"So, you killed him?" He nods. But he wouldn't kill her, right? Well, he already did but now they're 'we'.

"Yes, he attacked Elena and I stepped in."

"Oh, is someone after his best friend's girl?" Caroline sends him a teasing grin. He cringes at the thought.

"No." He pauses. "Stefan means a lot to me." He says quietly. Caroline smiles at him. He scowls at her. "It is against our law to murder one of our own so I was forced to attend a trail where my punishment was to turn you."

"Pun—how am I a punishment? I'll have you know I'm delightful! Especially at parties!"

He rolls his eyes. She spots the quick twitch of his lips. "I don't like—_everyone_. The Magister—the judge—has held a rather large grudge against me for a few centuries now and he decided forcing me to create a vampire would be a punishment to fit the crime."

"You've never made another vampire before?"

"Nope." He pops the 'p', probably just to be spiteful, or mocking, or just annoying. She can suddenly think of a lot of synonyns of annoying. "Clearly not a mistake." She narrows her eyes.

"How old _are_ you?"

He smirks at her. "A lady never tells."

She rolls her eyes but turns away to hide her smile.

.

.

.

The door to _Fangtasia_ slams off the opposing wall.

"Klausy! You're back!" Her maker—she's seen vampire movies—growls at the man behind the bar. "Oh, and you brought lunch!" The man studies Caroline and frowns in disappointment, probably recognising her as a vampire, then gasps. He grins devilishly at 'Klausy'. "Is that a lady friend?"

Klausy smiles sweetly at the man. "Fuck off, Damon." He throws himself carelessly against the bar stool, somehow sitting with a perfect posture. Caroline rolls her eyes and trots off to look around. She hears a "don't go far" followed by a teasing snicker and a loud slam as she ventures into the back of the empty club. She finds herself in an office, though it's not very office-like. It looks like the kind of office she imagined a prostitution agency would have.

A creaking sound echoes behind her. Her back stiffens and she slowly turns around. Even though she's already dead she's oddly terrified that someone is behind her waiting to murder her. When she sees what made the noise, she screams.

Klausy is there in a matter of seconds throwing his body in front of hers. He scans around for the threat and furrows his eyebrows when he sees none. He turns to Caroline who is shaking with her eyes closed. She points over his shoulder. He follows her finger, then sighs.

"Kol." He states firmly and the man beams. Klausy sighs. "He won't hurt you." She peeps over his shoulder and 'Kol' sends her a little wave and a cheeky smile. She blushes.

Klausy grabs her hand and leads her back to the bar.

"Why is he in a coffin?"

"We enjoy living ironically."

"Do I have to sleep in a coffin?"

"Yes."

Caroline huffs.

.

.

.

Apparently it's not just a coffin she has to sleep in, it's _his_ coffin! "Well, love," he had said, "feel free to burn in the sunlight. Believe me when I say I won't mind." 'Well, love,' she thinks, 'why don't you go stake yourself?' Oh, she totally has to slip that comeback in somewhere later.

So the sun is rising, Caroline is pouting and Klaus is poking her back as she glares at the confined space. "Just get in!" He hisses suddenly. She jumps in fright and then hops into the coffin. She wiggles and hums. It's actually quite comfortable, and she's suddenly really tired. Just as Caroline sighs and moves herself into a comfortable sleeping position a body lands on top of hers and the lid of the coffin clicks shut.

"Move over!"

"You mo—" but she's already being forced into her side. She huffs and he grunts. They are both facing each other though it's impossible, even for a vampire apparently, to see in the darkness. They lie in silence for a few minutes and she thinks she hears him relax. "Klausy?"

She receives no answer for a moment. He inhales as if to say something but then sighs softly. "Yes?"

"I'm not comfy." He blows out through his mouth and she thinks he's going to bark at her to go to sleep.

"Here." He says instead and gently places a hand on her hip. He lies flat and then pushes her on top of him. Her back presses against the top of the coffin but she doesn't really mind. All she can focus on is his hands resting themselves on her hips anyway. She leans against his chest and rests her arms limply on the coffin, pressing into his sides.

"Klausy?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I feel extra horny. Is that a vampire thing?"

"Mmm."

Seeing as he's finally answering her, she might as well keep going.

"Am I ever going to see my mom again?"

"No," he says it softly, hesitantly.

"I don't think she'll miss me anyway." She whispers and his hand finds her hair. She hums contently when he starts rubbing circles into her head. They stay like that for a while.

"Klausy?"

"Caroline."

She's too tired to roll her eyes. "When do I get to meet the fairy?"

She thinks she made him smile but she falls asleep before she can check.

.

**a/n - **Just to tell you, I am working on the ideas that were reviewed but I just happened to finish this first.


	4. Violet-Tate

**LitLover101 suggested: **Violet/Tate.

**a/n -** way to tempt me with my OTP, J. So, yeah, kind of accidentally wrote a _Sky_ commercial in this and also Klaus is supposed to be Tate-y so that's why he's not all Klaus-y...that makes sense, I think.

* * *

><p><span>Number Four:<span> Klaroline as Violet/Tate from _American Horror Story: Murder House_

.

It was so old, and _so_ creepy. She always thought old houses were. With their creaks and rattling. She could never make it to the end of any horror movie set in an old house. And now she's living in one. How fabulous.

"I hate you."

Her mother smiles. "I know."

Caroline stomps up the stairs, steps creaking under her feet, and marches into her new bedroom. She walks over to her bed and opens one of her suitcases. She blows out through her mouth and grabs one of her dresses. Walking over to her new wardrobe, she hangs it up.

"I like this dress." Caroline freezes and turns back around to face her bed. She quirks an eyebrow at the boy lying on it.

"That's a bikini." He glances at the red fabric, then shrugs.

"Still like it."

Caroline squints. "Are you with the moving—_guys_?"

"Nope." He places the top of her bikini on his chest and tilts his head at it.

Caroline rolls her eyes at him. "Who are you, then? A neighbour?"

"Nope." He tosses her bikini onto the bottom of her bed and plucks out a pair of white shorts. He examines them then tosses them away too.

Caroline furrows her eyebrows. "Then who are you?"

"Name's Kol." He opens her deodorant and sniffs it. "I live here."

"Um, _no_, you don't." Caroline crosses her arms over her chest. "I do."

He only smirks then disappears as if he was never there.

What was she saying about old houses again?

.

.

.

"Mom, have you been sneaking antidepressants into my hot chocolate again?" Caroline stops short when she sees the shirtless man rooting in their new refrigerator.

"Oh, pills? Where did you stash those then, Blondie?"

Caroline sighs. "Let me guess, you live here too?"

The man laughs. "You're a natural blonde, then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She blinks, crosses her arms over her chest to seem tougher than she really is. "Assbutt."

He raises both eyebrows. "I obviously don't live here. _You_ do." He pauses, sniggers. "Titboob."

Caroline snorts, blushes a little. "Yeah, I _know_." She follows him as he walks into her living room. "The other one—Kol—said he lived here."

The man scrunches his nose up in disgust. "Bloody Mikaelsons think they own the world." He mutters before plopping down on the couch. "Hey, so I heard Momma Blondie saying she'd be at work all day. Wanna cuddle?"

"Wha—I—Why didn't she tell me?"

"She left you a note but Elena burned it."

"Why—Who's Elena?"

"Oh, don't worry. She only burned it because Enzo wrote dirty words on it."

Caroline pinches the bridge of her nose. "I am so confused."

"Relax, Barbie." He flicks through the channels, settling on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Caroline raises her eyebrows in amusement as he chuckles at a joke Chandler made.

"Pathetic, isn't it?"

Caroline jumps. She swings around and furrows her eyebrows at the man in the armchair. He picks at his hands with his nails. Caroline squints, trying to make out his face in the dark corner.

"Sorry?" She says.

"They're all so _pathetic_." He spits. "Boy after boy after _useless_ boy." He shakes his head. "All scrawny little children, ay? Suppose they're the only ones stupid enough to die though." He laughs like it's the most hilarious thing in the world.

Caroline scratches her neck nervously. "D-die?"

"Oh, haven't you realised, puny little girl? Uh, another one. The shame of it."

"Sorry, um, s-sir?" She stutters. "Realised what?"

He leans forward, his face illuminating suddenly. "We're all dead."

She runs.

.

.

.

Caroline flies up the stairs and slams the door to her bedroom. She pants, edging back toward her bed. She sits on the edge and closes her eyes. She steadies her breathing—just as a hand grips her leg.

Caroline screams and kicks at the hand. She pulls her feet up on top of the bed and listens to the noises of whoever is under it. As she shakes, so does her bed. When it stops she knows whoever it is has slithered out. She slams her eyes shut and doesn't open them.

A soft sob escapes her. Then another, then another, until she's crying. A gruff "go away" fills the room and Caroline holds her breath. Everything is silent.

"You're going to die if you keep holding your breath."

A tear streams down her face. Someone growls.

"I sent him away so you'd _stop_ crying."

She freezes, unclenches her fists. She slowly opens one eye. A figure is stood leaning against the wall in the corner. She opens her other eye. She stares at him.

"Don't ever cry again." He says and Caroline smiles softly. "Or I'll kill you myself." The smile falls from her face as he disappears into thin air like Kol had.

.

.

.

Caroline hops off of the last step. She checks the corner for the creepy old man, but he isn't there.

"Come back for that cuddle?" Caroline furrows her eyebrows but walks over to the couch.

"Who _are_ you?"

"King Damon of Salvatore." She sits down beside him and sticks her hand into his—well, _hers_ technically—bowl of popcorn.

"And how many kings live in my house?" She asks dryly.

"Only the one." He smirks at her before turning back to the TV. "The rest are peasants."

Caroline sighs. "Are you really all—dead?"

He nods. She lets out a harsh breath.

He sighs as her bottom lip wobbles. "Jeez Louise, _listen_. This house keeps its dead residents alive. Said dead residents usually kill undead residents. Ergo, dead undead Damon. Kapeesh?"

Caroline pulls her thighs to her stomach. "Who killed you?"

"My father." He says it so casually.

"W-why?"

He shrugs. "I did a thing."

Caroline narrows her eyes but he doesn't elaborate.

"What about—the _others_."

"I'll tell you after this episode."

"You can just pause it you know."

He gnaws. "Pause—_television_? Are you crazy?"

"No, I just subscribe to _Sky_." She rolls her eyes.

Damon furrows his eyebrows. "What?"

"It lets you pause, rewind and record to watch shows or movies whenever you want."

He stares at the television in wonder. "The last couple never had that." Caroline watches as he messes with the remote. She wonders if they died or left. She wonders if _she'll_ die or leave.

"So, the others."

"Well, the newest newbs are Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Elena drowned in the bath—well, _Rebekah_ drowned Elena in the bath—and Jeremy overdosed." Caroline's heart breaks. Damon snorts. "Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet, kid. Before that was Lexi. I stabbed her for my little bro so he could stop brooding and be happy, but do I get any thanks? Nope."

Caroline makes a mental note to make this her last conversation with Damon.

"Before her was Enzo. Kol strangled him—think he pissed him off or something. I quite like the guy. Anyway, before Enzo, my brother—Stefan—and I were shot by our father. Before us was Katherine. She's a real pain in my ass. Had a teeny weeny crush on her, I'll admit. But then I realised she's a psycho, so." Caroline laughs nervously with him. "Then there's the Mikaelsons. Their father—you met him earlier, _lovely_ fellow—murdered all of them. One of his sons killed him and helped their mother to escape so there's a lot of drama there. Basically, if you hear scuffling in the attic, do _not_ interrupt."

"How many Mikaelsons are there?" Caroline's voice cracks.

"Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrick—though that poor youngest—" Damon whistles. "Looks like a science experiment gone wrong." He shakes his head. "Acid spilled on him when he was alive, that's what drove Mikael—that's papa Mikaelson—to murder all the others. He didn't know which one did it so got them all just in case. Poor kid, mostly just hides under beds." Caroline freezes.

"Uh-under beds?"

"Oh, don't worry. He's harmless." Damon nods. "Relatively."

Caroline glances out the window into the pouring rain. "When did my mom say she'd be back?"

"Nine-ish." He shrugs.

Caroline looks to the clock over the fireplace. Half past three. "Great."

.

.

.

She decides to be brave and unpack her things. She puts her _Panic! At The Disco_ CD into her radio and cranks up the volume. She hopes it disturbs the neighbours. Maybe they'll beat down the door and find her body. She shivers at the thought.

She has successfully filled her bookshelf with all her DVDs and books when she realises— "What the fuck am I doing? I don't want to stay here!"

"Don't worry, darling." A blonde flicks through one of Caroline's magazines on the bed. "Nobody else wants you to, either."

"Which one are you?"

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure."

Caroline sighs and pushes herself up to stand. "And what do _you_ want, Rebekah? Because I've already been warned, threatened and scared enough for one day."

Rebekah side-eyes her before skilfully flicking the magazine shut and sitting upright. "Well, there's never been a female resident my size before, so."

Caroline raises her eyebrows, smiles sweetly. "You want to share clothes?"

Rebekah scowls at her. "I don't want to be your B.F.F. I just want access to your closet anytime I choose."

"Right." Caroline nods. "Friends with benefits, then?"

Rebekah scrunches up her nose. Caroline smirks a little.

"So—what's your name?"

She blinks. "Caroline."

"Right, Caroline." Rebekah gently places the magazine back where she found it. "May I raid your closet?"

"Yeah, sure." Caroline mutters. Rebekah beams and jumps up excitedly. Caroline eyes her outdated dress and then stalks away.

.

.

.

She passes Damon still watching TV in the living room, another man around his age has joined him but Caroline just continues on into the kitchen instead of introducing herself.

She picks up the phone and dials her mother's mobile number. She sighs as she listens to it ring. It beeps and the familiar voicemail floats through the phone. Caroline lets out a shaky breath and clicks the phone back into its holder. Of course her mother wouldn't answer when she needed her. When does she?

Caroline's lip wobbles and then she sniffs. Before she knows it, she's crying. She sinks down onto the floor, leaning against a cupboard. She rests her face in her hands and sobs.

"I told you not to do that." His voice sounds threatening but considering he's angry that she's crying, Caroline isn't as afraid as she probably should be.

"Leave me alone." Her voice wobbles. She rubs at her eyes.

He growls angrily. "Stop it. You'll break them."

"Break what?" She rubs her forehead.

"Your _eyes_." He hisses. "Stop rubbing them."

Caroline lets out a choked laugh. "I won't break them."

"You could. Eyes are very sensitive."

She laughs at how serious he sounds, still rubbing at her face. "Well, I need them so it would be pretty stupid to try to break them."

He pauses, as if considering this. "Mmm." Is all he says.

Caroline sighs and stops moving. She nuzzles her palm and suddenly feels very tired. She starts to drift to sleep.

His oddly warm hands grip her arms and shake her body. She jolts awake.

"What?"

He lets out a relieved sigh. "I thought you had died."

"I'm only tired." She whispers. She feels her body being lifted up and moved. "Which—" She yawns. "One are you?"

"Niklaus." He mutters. "Don't die." He whispers afterward.

"Don't let me." She nuzzles into his neck.

"I promise."

"Do you?" She smiles, then falls asleep.

"Mmm." Is all he says.

.

.

.


	5. Scarlett-Gunner

**a/n -** So I was flicking through the channels and this scene came on where this guy [Gunner] was singing with this blonde [Scarlett] and I thought it was so cute how he keep staring at her like obviously so in love and then she kept looking at this other guy in the booth [her boyfriend] and I was like OH MY GOD THIS IS SO KLAROLINE. So, yeah, Nashville. BUT HAYDEN PANETTIERE IS IN IT TOO.

* * *

><p><span>Number Five:<span> Klaroline as Scarlett/Gunner from _Nashville_.

.

She beams at Damon. He smiles and nods at her.

Caroline takes a deep breath and focuses on the microphone. She still feels overwhelmed. Rubbing her hands nervously together, she bites her lip and glances around the large recording studio. She's already screwed this up once, she won't let herself do it again.

She jumps when the music begins to blast in through her headphones. She glances at Klaus who begins to sing the first verse. His blue-green eyes pierce into hers, looking a lot lighter than she remembered.

Caroline tries to calm her nerves enough to focus on Klaus' voice so that she knows when to start singing.

"_If I was the red and you weeere the blue_."

Caroline smiles at the lyrics that she wrote, and glances back over at Damon who gives her a thumbs up.

"_I could just faaade into yoooou_."

Caroline waits as the instrumental finishes and then takes a breath.

"_If you were a window and I was the rain_."

She closes her eyes.

"_I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain_."

She opens them and immediately finds Klaus' gaze.

"_I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through_."

Caroline furrows her eyebrows at his small, genuine small (the first she's seen on his face).

"_Then I'd just faaade iiiiinto you_."

She smiles softly back, ready for the chorus they're both about to sing.

"_In your heart, in your head, in your arms, in your bed, uuunder your skin_."

Her smile widens at their perfect rhythm.

"_Til there's no way to know where you end, and where I begin_."

"_If I was a shadow and you were a street. The cobblestone midnight is where we first meet_."

As Klaus sings, Caroline looks to find Damon for support but finds him deep in conversation with Alaric Saltzman, the producer of her and Klaus' al—songs.

"_Til the lights flickered out, we dance with the moon. Then I'd just faaade iiiiinto you_."

Caroline quickly prepares to join in at her part, shaking off the feeling that Damon wasn't paying attention to her. He did say he was here for her.

"_In your heart, in your head, in your arms, in your bed, uuunder your skin. Til there's no way to know where you end, and where I begin_."

Her eyes connect with Klaus' and they begin to sing more powerfully.

"_I wanna melt in I wanna soak through, I only wanna move when you move_."

Caroline smiles at how good they sound.

"_I wanna breathe out when you breathe in_."

Caroline stops singing for Klaus' line.

"_Then I wanna faaade iiiiinto you_."

She takes a breath before singing her next line.

"_If I was just ashes and you were the ground. And under your willow they laid me down_."

Klaus joins in again.

"_There'll be no trace that one was once two. After I faaade iiiiinto yooou_."

They sing a series of 'oooo's and Caroline tries not to smile as Klaus casually pokes her with tuning fork.

"_Then I just fade into you_."

The music slowly rolls out and the crew clap. Caroline beams and looks to find Damon but him and her producer have disappeared from the booth. She removes her headphones and looks around the room but doesn't see her boyfriend anywhere.

"See, you didn't sound too bad."

"I wasn't nervous about sounding bad." She narrows her eyes at Klaus. "I was nervous that your voice would be so out of pitch that they'd find new singers for my song."

"_Your_ song? Without me it would've been a sad little poem on a napkin!"

She opens her mouth but has no argument. He smirks triumphantly. They gather their things and walk out of the studio together. Caroline looks around for Damon's car—and Damon. But she sees neither.

"Need a lift, love?"

"Nope." He raises both eyebrows at her. "Well, not from you."

He chuckles but instead of walking to his car he just stands there and watches her. She purses her lips and tries to find Damon's car again. Which should be easy because it's luminous blue!

"Alright, fine." She says because she knows it isn't there.

He smiles and holds the crook of his arm out to her. She slides her arm in with an eye roll and they walk to his car.

"Why do you have Taylor Swift on your bumper sticker?"

"You've met Kol."

.

.

.


	6. Zoey-Kyle

**a/n -** HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSICA! NO, NOT JESSICA LANGE. LITLOVER 101! GO STALK HER!—STORIES! _HER STORIES! _Also, thank you for all the Taissa/Evan feels. I had to change this to **M** in order to follow the storyline. I mean, I could have changed it to make it more on the funny side like I did with the Violet/Tate one but I, well, didn't...yeah, so, BEWARE THE **MATURE** STUFFS (that I'm soooo bad at, I now realise—I apologise.). Except the molesting, I didn't put that in because I honestly couldn't write that.

EVERY REVIEW IS LOVE TO _JESSICA_—not just a conniving scheme of mine to get more reviews.

Actual conniving scheme of mine to get more reviews: TELL ME WHAT STORY YOU WANT UPDATED _TOMORROW_. I WILL DO IT. (ALSO IM GOING TO MOCKINGJAY! YIPPEE!)

**also - **should I be using actual dialogue or quotes from shows? I mean, I go off in a world of my own but I think that's enjoyable? I don't know.

* * *

><p><span>Number Six:<span> Klaroline as Zoey/Kyle from _American Horror Story: Coven_.

.

Caroline Forbes, the cheerleader. Caroline Forbes, the honour student. Caroline Forbes, the prom queen. Caroline Forbes—

The girl who murdered her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm so _sorry_."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. My _poor_ little girl."

But they're not. Why would they send her away otherwise?

"Caroline I—Bill, please. I—I _can't_."

That is the last time Caroline sees her mother.

"_Sweetheart_—_baby_—_honey_—we didn't think you'd get the gene."

So Caroline glances at her boyfriend laying across her bed, his neck and chin covered in blood, and laughs. She laughs because she lost her virginity to him just minutes before and then her magical vagina make him choke on his own blood.

Caroline Forbes, the witch.

.

.

.

"Hi! I'm Katherine." Caroline jumps as the brunette pops up in her line of vision.

"Hi."

She smiles brightly. "So, you're the one that fucked her boyfriend to death, right?"

"Kat." Katherine rolls her eyes and walks away. Caroline looks to the girl who spoke.

"Hey, I'm Elena. Yeah, we're twins. Yeah, she's a bitch."

Caroline raises both eyebrows and nods her head.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room!" Caroline follows the brunette up the wooden staircase. She glances at the pictures on the walls and shakes her head at the faces of old ladies peering at her. "Those are all the previous Supremes."

"Supremes?"

Elena beams. "They're in charge of the coven. The most powerful witch of the generation. When the old one dies the new supreme absorbs her powers."

"That sounds—creepy."

Elena glares. "Says the cunt killer."

'Rule Number One: don't make fun of the Supreme', Caroline notes and bites her lip.

"Speaking of, what's your—thing?"

"Human pincushion."

"Wha—OW!" Caroline's hand burns. Elena smiles at her. Caroline looks down at Elena's hand pressing into the flame of the candle. She pushes deeper and Caroline hisses but Elena seems unfazed. Elena puts the candle back down and Caroline clutches at her throbbing hand.

"Don't worry." Elena says. "I'm your friend." Caroline narrows her eyes. Elena smiles again. "But now that you're one of us, you need to toughen up." Elena opens a wooden door and gestures inside. Caroline takes it that that's her room. "Dinner's at six. Watch out for the others. They won't be as nice as me."

Caroline huffs as Elena struts away. Isn't this just lovely?

.

.

.

At six, on the dot, Caroline wanders into the dining room. Elena and some others are already seated. She can only tell that it's Elena and not Katherine because she's wearing the same clothes Elena had on. Caroline's hand is wrapped in bandage while Elena's hand is in perfect condition. Caroline hates her a little. Caroline hates everyone a little at the moment.

"You must be Caroline." An older woman says. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sheila Bennett."

Caroline nods to her and sits down. She looks around and notices that everyone is female. Not that she gets to have any male encounters that matter anymore. Not without killing them anyway.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that." A girl smiles softly at her. Caroline furrows her eyebrows.

"Bonnie!" Elena hisses. "Stay out of her head!" Bonnie rolls her eyes and Elena smiles apologetically at Caroline. There's something about the look in her eyes—possessiveness—that worries Caroline.

"No need for anymore frown lines, Elena dear. I've arrived." Katherine swaggers in and takes a seat beside Caroline. Elena rolls her eyes.

"Caroline!" Katherine exclaims happily. Caroline is instantly suspicious. "Since you're the _only_ decent company around here, there's this party tonight and you're coming. Don't worry, I have plenty of dresses to hide your awkward body shape in. Not all of us can have hourglass figures after all." She trails her hand along her side.

Caroline is about to decline her 'offer' when Elena jumps in.

"Kat—She doesn't want to go anywhere with you!"

Caroline furrows her eyebrows at Elena. She's capable of making her own decisions, thank you very much.

"Actually, I'd love to go."

"Fabulous!" Katherine drawls, sipping from a glass of wine.

Elena looks at Caroline with absolute fury. Bonnie frowns at the whole thing and Sheila seemed to have disappeared without anyone noticing. Caroline sighs. Is this really her life now? Caroline The Teenage Witch?

.

.

.

Katherine struts in to the crowded house shaking with loud music. Caroline follows her. She's reluctantly wearing one of Katherine's dresses—"Screw pink to make the boys wink! You want red so you can get some head!"—and rocking it! She thinks, anyway.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Caroline asks.

"Because we're hot." Katherine winks. "And I've done a little bit of acting."

"You're famous?" Caroline snorts.

Katherine raises both eyebrows. "Sweetie, I'm everything."

Caroline watches Katherine disappear into the crowd. She heads slowly toward the drinks table. She might as well have some fun. She wonders if she'll have to become a lesbian now. She supposes it's that or a sad cat lady. Though she would have to be very giving in that relationship. Maybe with a man she could be too? She honestly doesn't know what stage her vagina powers kick in. Or if it's her mouth too. Though that would _suck_.

She scans the room but can't find Katherine. Sighing, she glances up and meets someone's eye. The attractive male smirks at her and Caroline curses her life. She sips her drink and looks away, hoping he'd take a hint and go shine his pretty eyes at some other girl. When she peers back he's gone. A small part of her is disappointed.

"Hello." She spins around and he's smirking at her again.

She scowls and decides to be straightforward about it. "Go away."

"No."

She narrows her eyes as he smiles in amusement.

"Seriously—shoo!" She walks away but he just follows her. "This is stalking."

He quickly stops her by sliding in front of her. She glares at him. "If you want a restraining order you'll have to talk to me to find out my name."

Caroline stares at him for a few minutes. He holds her eye contact.

"Fine." He smiles. "What's your name?"

He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips. She whips it away before he can kiss it. He only smiles wider. "Klaus."

"Well, Klaus, piss off." He holds out his raised palm to stop her from leaving.

"Come now, love. You have to tell me yours."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Caroline."

Hopefully, she can get out of this sooner if she cooperates a little.

"Caroline." He smiles like it's the best thing in the world. She rolls her eyes.

"Can I go now?" He looks like he doesn't have any more excuses. "I need to find my friend."

His eyes light up. "I'll help you!"

Caroline sighs.

.

.

.

Caroline checks upstairs with Klaus but every room is Katherine-less. Caroline doesn't know why she's disappointed—and maybe worried. Klaus and Caroline wander off toward the lowest floor. It's a loud hallway with drunk people everywhere.

"I think a few of my mates were planning on meeting up and snorting down here." Caroline smirks. "Uh, yeah, y'know, pig imitating is a rather hard skill to master—"

Caroline throws her head back and laughs. Klaus beams at her.

"We can ask them if they've seen—" He opens the door and his face falls. Caroline stares at the scene in horror. Everything blurs for her in that moment.

.

.

.

"GET OFF OF HER—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING—"

She hears Klaus yell and she thinks he moves but she's frozen to the spot.

"YOU FUCKING—WHAT WERE YOU THINKING—"

Caroline only shakes herself out of it to see Klaus and a dark haired boy brawling when two boys push their way past her.

"Oh my—Katherine." She whispers before running over to the girl and clutching at her still arms. Katherine stares blankly at the ceiling. Caroline grabs a tissue from the bedside table and wipes Katherine's legs, pushes her dress back down over her, gently pulls her to her chest. She watches Klaus race after the rapists. Caroline sits with Katherine and waits for the drugs to wear off.

.

.

.

Klaus grabs Chris' collar just as he jumps into the frat van. Connor and Mason grab Chris by the upper arms and end up pulling Klaus in with them. Klaus punches Chris, whose pants is still dangling from his knees, and Mason and Connor pull him off. The other boys snigger and watch the videos they just took.

"Fucking delete those." Connor hisses. "They're evidence."

"They're also going to be very popular on YouTube."

"Dude, no." He slaps him on the back of the head. "No one can see those you idiot. We'll get in trouble!"

"You're already in trouble!" Klaus hisses as he tries to free himself from Mason and another boy's grip.

"Hey, you're part of this fraternity too. You can't turn us in because they'll think you're apart of it." Connor smiles proudly at himself.

"YOU BLOODY—" Mason knocks Klaus out.

Connor nods at him before turning to look at the rest of the boys. "Now, delete all the videos incase that blonde bitch squeals."

"What about Klaus?"

Connor snorts. "We can handle Klaus. Now, drive!"

.

.

.

"Katherine!" Caroline calls after the girl as she walks out of the front door. "Katherine, come on. You can talk to me!"

She swings around. "Yes, Caroline. I'd love to chat about how a group of horny idiots drugged me and stuck their—"

"Katherine." Caroline says softly. Her eyes filling with tears. Katherine turns and walks away. She freezes when she reaches the street. Caroline follows her gaze. Klaus and the rapists are yelling. Caroline looses sight of Klaus through the minibus window as the bus starts to drive.

Caroline's heart stops as she watches Katherine flick her wrist—and she watches the minibus follow that exact movement.

Caroline covers her mouth with her hands as the horrible screeching of metal and loud bang reaches her ears. Her eyes water even more as the bus goes up in flames. If the smell of burning flesh and the loud agonising screams weren't enough the scare Caroline, the smiles Katherine turns around and sends her definitely does.

"Relax, would you? None of them were worth it."

"Klaus was." Caroline sucks in a breath and corrects herself. "Might have been."

.

.

.

It seems unreal when they arrive back and Katherine makes conversation with her twin before climbing the stairs for bed. It seems unreal that—

Caroline wishes it all just _wasn't_ real.

.

.

.

Katherine Pierce, the high school drop out. Katherine Pierce, the quasi-famous actress. Katherine Pierce, emancipated after eighteen—and a half—years of hell. Katherine Pierce—

The girl who was raped by five different men in the same hour.

She smiles at Caroline, pretending between her legs isn't throbbing. She makes fun of Elena's outfit, pretending she doesn't feel like ripping her own skin off. She struts up the stairs, pretending every step doesn't hurt. She turns on the shower, pretending not to know where the mirror that she would usually admire herself in is. She scrubs her body, pretending the water can wash away the memories.

Katherine Pierce, the survivor.

(She sinks down to her knees and cries.)

.

.

.

Klaus, the boy with the nice smile. Klaus, the only person to make her laugh since she arrived. Klaus, the boy she didn't get a chance to know. Klaus, the name of the dead boy on the television.

Bonnie crunches cereal and pretends she doesn't know anything. Katherine paints her nails and pretends she doesn't remember anything. Elena reads a book and actually doesn't know anything.

They're still all liars. And she's one of them now.

Katherine suddenly groans in annoyance.

"Christ, Caroline, if you're going to pout about then let's go."

.

.

.

"Why are we—_where_ are we—"

Katherine send her a sharp look and states it as if it's obvious. "We're at the morgue." She rolls her eyes and slips through the window.

Caroline scrunches up her nose as she pushes herself through the small window. "Why didn't you just use your telekinesis?" A popping noise and she's stumbling around on a cold floor. "Why is it so dark?"

"Because the lights aren't on, idiot."

"But it's daytime!"

Katherine rolls her eyes and finally finds the switch. She clicks it and Caroline gasps at the amount of body bags.

"Come on, the newest ones are this way."

"How do you know that?"

.

.

.

Klaus gasps to life clutching at the air.

"Woah, woah, woah!" A soothing voice calls out. "It's okay! It's okay!"

Klaus holds his head and moans in pain. Thin arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Katherine!" Caroline hisses.

"What? I brought your boyfriend back. You should be thanking me!"

Katherine mutters under her breath. Caroline stares at the terrible sowing her and Katherine had done. They had sowed the parts Klaus was missing—an arm, a leg and a finger—from the other bodies onto his. Klaus moans again and looks at her with confusion. She pats his head and sighs. What the hell does she do now?

.

.

.

"If you wanted a boyfriend so bad there's plenty of living ones out there!" Elena huffs.

"But Caroline wanted Klaus and she is very persuasive when she wants something." Caroline narrows her eyes at Katherine but doesn't correct her.

Elena huffs again but says no more about it.

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie smiles kindly at Klaus. Klaus presses himself further into Caroline's side. She sighs and smiles apologetically at Bonnie.

"He's—been through a lot."

Bonnie nods and goes about her business. Katherine sends Caroline a wink before strutting off in the direction of the kitchen. Elena shakes her head once more before picking her book back up.

"C'mon, Klaus." Caroline mutters and leads her dead undead boyfriend—boy-_friend_—stranger?

Caroline sighs again.

.

.

.

She rubs some healing herb Sheila had given her into his stitches. He sits quietly, his head on her shoulder.

"Klaus?" He doesn't answer but she knows he's listening. "Do you—remember?" He stays silent. "Anything?"

Klaus lets out a sad moan and Caroline wraps her left arm tighter around him, pets his hair with her right hand and coos to him. He settles.

"It's okay. It'll come back to you." She whispers.

Caroline bites her lip and rocks him back and forth. She doesn't even know his last name and she rose him from the dead! Talk about moving too fast.

.

.

.

"Was he worth it?"

Caroline rolls her eyes and ignores Katherine.

"Come on, I brought him back for you. The least you could do is share all the dirty details!"

Caroline lets out a breath.

"How can you even make sex jokes?"

Katherine loses her smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She slams the door.

.

.

.

"S-s-s-"

"Spoon."

"S-s-s-"

"Spuh-oon."

"Suh-spuh-suh-"

Caroline sighs and Klaus hits himself. Caroline catches his hand and rubs it. He whines and lays his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You'll get there."

"Maybe he needs one of those video learning course things?" Caroline looks to the doorway where Bonnie stands. She shrugs. "Y'know, for beginners."

.

.

.

"Spoon."

Caroline hugs him so tight he's lucky to be already dead because she would have squeezed him to death.

"H-Hug."

She pulls back and beams at him.

"P-p-pret-ty." Caroline blushes.

"I—" He grunts and squishes his forehead together like he's thinking really hard. Caroline smiles at him. "I—" He huffs and Caroline laughs.

"Caroline! You're missing The Vampire Diaries! I'm positive Ellie is about to choose Steven."

"Nuh-uh!" Katherine calls from down the hall. "Damien is in love with Ellie!" Klaus' eyes flash with recognition. "They're going to live happily ever after and Steven is going to ride off into the sunset with Kelly!"

"LOVE YOU!" Klaus suddenly yells. Bonnie furrows her eyebrows. Caroline blushes. Katherine sucks on some chocolate while paying full attention to the TV.

"Hurry up, Bitches! You're missing all the Dallie goodness!"

.

.

.

**a/n -** I'll leave it at the 'happy ending' because it's your birthday (not _you_, you know who I'm talking to!).


End file.
